


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon XI - Cousin Mary

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [36]
Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, My Cracked Universe, Mycroft Holmes goes FML
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft invites his favorite cousin to Sherlock's wedding.  Everything Mycroft Holmes learned about "diplomatic relations," he learned from Cousin Mary in the nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon XI - Cousin Mary

Originally Posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/33803084223/marypoppins)

  
[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/33803084223)

 

It must be said that Mycroft’s favorite cousin was Mary. 

Most grown-ups would have considered Ms. Mary Poppins to be quite the odd duck though children will quite vehemently disagree.  It was part of her charm - that she was practically perfect in every way and naturally was  _never_ without her umbrella into the bargain. There was much to be learned from Cousin Mary and it must be said that many of Mycroft’s lessons in what he would delicately term as “diplomatic skills” and what Sherlock would decry as “Machiavellian heights of manipulation” was learned from Cousin Mary in the nursery. 

Sherlock, alas, _never_ forgave Mary when she deemed it time for her to leave them, coming and going with the wind, as she put it.  Mycroft understood the _why,_ of course and did try to explain this to his little brother but Sherlock, naturally, tended to be so stubborn about things. 

Mycroft, of course, made every effort to keep in touch with Cousin Mary and she often sent him bits and tidbits of news from wherever the wind brought her next.  He was particularly amused at the “latest mess” she was asked to sort out.  Really, the chaos and destruction left behind by Tom Riddle and his band of misguided sods were enough to drive a fellow to several drinks and then some.  Mycroft hated to say it but he was utterly glad that Cousin Mary filled the role that _he_ did for the so-called “Muggle Side” with her usual attention to detail and utter discretion.  That the rest of the world considered Certain Events related to Tom Riddle and a certain Boy (well not really a boy anymore) Who Lived as entertaining children’s fiction was _entirely_ due to the efforts of his practically perfect Cousin Mary. 

It was with pleasure that Mycroft contacted Cousin Mary to make sure she’d be in attendance at Sherlock’s wedding to John.  Surely, Sherlock would have already set aside his childish hurt at being “abandoned” by now and if he hadn’t, Mycroft was quite certain that Mary would soon set him to rights.

If there was one thing he _wished_ he’d learned from Mary, it was how to effectively deal with Sherlock and keep the relationship amiable into the bargain.  Alas, Mycroft could _never_ quite master that skill.  He held out hope that he would, eventually.  Really, if _John_ now managed it, he was sure he could.  Though he had to admit that Mycroft and Sherlock’s current adversarial relationship kept  _both_ of them from becoming utterly bored with things.  

The conversation with Mary where he invited her to the wedding was quite pleasant in the extreme - Mycroft always loved it when she was the one hosting high tea. She was quite delighted to learn that Sherlock had finally found love and though she shrewdly gave _Mycroft_ naught but an Eloquent Look when the subject turned towards a certain Detective Inspector, it was only to be expected. 

Mycroft did _not_ blush under The Eloquent Look. 

In the meantime, since Cousin Mary was rather proper about these sorts of things, Mycroft soon received her R.S.V.P. by owl and”Supercallifragilisticexpialidocious!” was, by far, the best response he’d every seen on one of these things. 

That was his practically perfect Cousin Mary for you.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First** : MYCROFT AND MARY POPPINS.  I REGRET NOTHING, YOU GUYS HEAR ME?  NOTHING!!!!!
> 
> **Note the Second:** **<http://benedictcumberbatch.co.uk/>** gets credit for the Mycroft picture and **<http://disneyscreencaps.com/>** for the Mary Poppins pic. 
> 
> **Note the Third:**


End file.
